Cross-Dressers and Venus Fly Traps
by AkaNoShi13
Summary: No summary as of yet


Cross-Dressers and Venus Fly Traps

Chapter 1: School Year Start

_Blood. That's all the woman remembered before she was in the forest running like the devil himself were after her. Which in this case wasn't far from the truth. She glanced behind her. **They **were closer then before. Much closer. So much closer that the silver haired woman could see the red clouds on their long cloaks clear as day. That wasn't good. Not at all. Making a quick dash behind a tree she sprinted to her left. Unfortunately at the sudden turn her a sudden jolt of pain rushed up her leg causing her to stumble. A sprained ankle that was sure to be. Seeing the village come in sight she picked up the pace. She was only two feet away. One foot. Six inches. So close she could smell the fresh cut grass smell hit her nostrils like a sack of rocks. As her arms reached out to bang on the village gates she was pulled into the darkness of the forest and was covered by crimson clouds as she heard **their** cruel laughter filled her ears. She screamed till her lungs hurt and burned as everything faded into darkness. _

Nikki bolted up off her large bed in a moment of shock and freight panting heavily. Gasping the teen tried to catch her breath in big greedy gulps of air. After a few minutes of doing that the girl reached her hand up to wipe her pale face of the sweat that had been piled on and dripping onto her satin black sheets as her moment of panic passed. Just another nightmare. The same one she's been having all week. Sighing deeply to herself the pale girl raised her hand to cover her face from the sharp sunlight that was beaming from her window between the purple drapes. She glanced aside to her right at the dresser against the wall to the digital clock sitting on top of it. Its minty green numbers flashed 7:00am to her repeatedly.

A bang from outside her bedroom door told her that her sisters were up and already causing chaos for their parents, it was only a matter of time before Naomi, her twin sister, came to wake her up for school. Their second year of high school to be exact; but for their older sister, Nina, it was her third year. Nikki quickly fumbled out of her sheets and stumbled to her bedroom door just as someone was about to open it. The girl smiled sheepishly at her twin's grumpy face and the growing lump on top of her head and resisted raising an eyebrow at it knowing it would only anger Naomi.

"Hello sunshine," Naomi said with fake brightness before she raced away down the stairs from the rapidly approaching Nina. She waved to the white haired beauty as she ran pass and watched her two sisters run around until they had ran down stairs. They were at the wrath of their mother now. Yawning loudly into her hand Nikki slowly ventured to the bathroom down the hall ignoring the loud thumping's going on down stairs. Once inside the plain white bathroom she went about her usual routine of brushing her teeth, showing, and styling her hair into its usual styling; a short chin length style that framed her face with bangs covering her forehead.

Getting dressed however was different then usual. Naomi had tried to hide her clothes she had laid out the day before in a childish way to get back on her for when she had thrown a glass of water at her face because of them bickering over who gets the last orange soda. Sighing in annoyance Nikki went to her closet to find new clothes to wear not letting Naomi get to her. Taking out a short loose black T-shirt with a skull in the middle she put it on on top of a long sleeved white shirt with loose boot cut jeans with a black belt to hold up her pants and gray high-tops. She was cross-dressing like she always did since she 12 and with her chest being so tiny and barely being noticeable she looked like a feminine teenage boy.

Finished getting dressed she grabbed her violet backpack and went to join the rest of her family down stairs for breakfast before heading for school. When she was down stairs she saw that her mother was cleaning the dishes, her sisters fighting over a box of cereal, and their father was gone for work already.

Well, not exactly Nina's father since he was her stepfather. Smiling at the sight of her mother Nikki hugged her and put a pair of bread in the toaster for a quick breakfast. "Hurry and eat so you three won't be late for the first day of school," their mother told them as Naomi and Nina seemed to be racing to see who would finish eating all of their fruit loops first while Nikki quickly buttered her toast. The three girls hurriedly finished their breakfast and hugged their mother before heading out the door for school. They were happily greeted the cool summery air.

The three girls walked to school like usual as the school was only three blocks away and the bonus was that they would meet up with one of their friends on the way toward school. Miyuki Nara. A small girl who was entering her first year of high school.. She didn't live far from the school and it was the perfect amount of distance from her brothers middle school. Nikki absent-mindlessly began to think of how excited Miyuki was now that she was in the same high school as all of her friends. She could just imagine the brunette bouncing on her heels and squealing her little head off.

She was however brought out of her daydreams by Naomi smacking her in the arm and slinging her arms around Nikki in a hug. "What you thinking about there _bro_?" the silver haired female asked as Nikki tried to escape her hug. "I'm thinking of how close we are to school finally. And don't call me that," she said hotly glaring over her shoulder at her twin sister still hugging her back loosely. Naomi pouted at the tone in her voice and latched off her and folded her arms across her chest mumbling under her breath to herself. As she did that Nikki finally saw what her sisters were wearing. Naomi was wearing a magenta T-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and purple sneakers. Nina was sporting a black tank top with knee length jean shorts and dark blue high-tops.

They were almost at school now and as they got closer they saw someone coming out of a small house they had almost passed by. They noticed it so easily because this was the first person they had since coming outside other then the few cars speeding pass them on the road. But as they got looked closer instead of being one person, who was female they could easily tell by the large chest area, it was two other people, two little boys who were also twins. "Hey Miyuki!," Nikki called as she waved to the brunette and her two little brothers. The small girl turned to their direction and smiled at them brilliantly and waved back enthusiastically before waving off her brothers as they went off to school then went to join the girls in their walk toward school.

"Hey Nikki, Naomi, and Nina!," she said excitedly, "Ready for a brand-new year of learning?". Naomi snorted, "Another year to deal with these teachers? Yeah right!" Miyuki giggled at Naomi's reply and poked Nina and Nikki on their sides. "How about you two? Feeling just a little excited?" Nina shrugged her reply while Nikki smiled at her and nodded her head slightly in a form of yes. The brunette grinned with happiness and pointed ahead of them at the large building coming into their sight. "We're here," Naomi groaned in annoyance while Nina's face stayed impassive and Nikki just sighed gloomily. Large letters atop the school building read Konoha High School proudly in midnight blue letters. Nikki saw that nothing had changed since last year except for the now crooked K.

Was it her or were the letters rearranging to spell something else? Nikki squinted slightly and tried to read the newly arranged letters. It seemed to her that it had spelled "Welcome back to insanity, Nikki". The strange haired female rolled her eyes and shook her head to her mind back on track. She knew it was only her imagination and Naomi's attitude messing with her head. Nikki jerked back suddenly as someone nearly ran her over with their bike and fell down on the ground on her butt. She winced when she fell and tears threaten to fall down her pale cheeks but she sucked it up quickly and copied Naomi's groan of annoyance.

It was gonna be a long day.


End file.
